Reflection
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: nothing to do with reflections Draco is feeling down and Harry wants to cheer him up. YAOI! don't like, don't read! sort of a tickle fic ENJOY!


Draco sat on the fence, each leg draped over one side of it, looking up at the sky

Draco sat on the fence, each leg draped over one side of it, looking up at the sky. He hated being here at this damn manor of his father's. He hated every single moment of it. And for only one reason. The only good part was having Potter here with him, but right now not even that seemed to be helping him get over hating this place with all his might.

He closed his eyes and sighed. The night air filled his lungs and the cold wind made him shiver as it coursed through his body all the way to his bones. He wished Harry were here so he'd feel at least somewhat better and he wouldn't be alone.

Draco looked out at the huge, lake. The moon reflected off its surface, making the water look as though crystals were dancing all over. He looked down and then slowly lowered himself down to pick up a small, flat rock. His legs were still locked onto the fence, so he was upside down, probably looking like an idiot, but he didn't care. He felt his shirt slide down and the cold nipped at his bare stomach. His bare feet started to get cold. He flicked the rock out onto the smooth surface. It skipped as it went, the water rippling every time it bounced.

Draco smiled a little as he watched his rock skip across the water. He remembered doing it as a little boy, and remembering how fun it was, trying to see how far the rock would skip and when it would stop and sink. Right now, at 17, it was just as fun. He actually started to feel sort of……happy.

Another gust of wind came and brushed along Draco's bare stomach and sides. He giggled a little, it tickled. Finally he felt the blood rushing to his head and decided to position himself upright onto the fence. The water was smooth again. He looked back up to the sky and started wondering how long he'd been out here.

"Draco?" Draco almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned and saw Harry standing off to the side a little bit, watching him, with a small smile on his face. Draco blushed.

"P-Potter how long have you been there?" he asked, trying to regain his balance on the fence. Harry laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe a few minutes" he said. Draco cocked an eyebrow. How come he hadn't heard him coming, or at least felt him standing there? He sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever" he said, and turned back to the lake, putting one elbow on the fence, head in hand, the other arm laying limply over it. Harry looked confused at this, but shrugged and walked over to the fence.

Draco heard the fence squeak and felt Harry get on behind him. He said nothing and just stared at the lake, silently. He heard Harry sigh.

"What are you thinking about Draco?" Harry asked, knowing that something was on his lover's mind. Draco looked at the ground, but still said nothing.

Harry looked at Draco, wanting to know what was wrong.

"You aren't sick are you?" he asked. Draco felt Harry's hand brush his forehead, feeling to see if he was hot. Maybe that was why he felt so depressed. But that thought was pushed aside when Harry pulled his hand away and shook his head.

"No, isn't that" he said. Draco closed his eyes.

"I hate it here Potter" he said, finally. Harry perked up, interested. Draco opened his eyes again and took a deep breath.

"I haven't told you why I actually hate this place, have I?" he asked. Harry looked confused. Draco sighed.

"My mother died here" he said. Harry's eyes opened wide. He'd never heard about Draco's mother, until now. Draco looked back at Harry, sadly.

"You would have loved her, she was so beautiful, so polite, and friendly" A tear rolled down Draco's face, but it was quickly wiped away. Draco wasn't one to cry. Harry sighed. So that was why Draco was moping around every time they came here.

Draco turned away again and sighed.

"Sorry, I just think of her every time I come here" he said, he looked up at the stars in the sky.

"She's up there, somewhere" he said, then he lowered his head again. Harry looked at the boy sympathetically. He wondered what it was like for Draco when his mother died, how hard it was for him.

Draco's eyes widened when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. He felt Harry's warm breath on the back of his neck, making him shiver.

"I'm sorry Draco, I never knew" Harry said. Draco looked down, feeling the tears start to come again. He felt Harry kiss his neck.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Harry asked, kissing Draco's collarbone and back up to his neck. Draco smiled a little, shutting his eyes. He almost started to forget why he was out here.

"You're a sap, Potter" he said, feeling Harry snort on his back.

Harry could tell he was feeling better, Draco was a pretty fast healer. He smiled and placed his hands on Draco's sides. Draco's eyes went wide again and Harry heard a small squeak escape his mouth.

"You just insulted me" he said, chuckling softly. Draco looked back at him, blushing. Harry rubbed his hands up and down Draco's sides, slowly. Draco fought back his giggles.

"Are you ticklish Draco?" Harry asked, putting his hands under Draco's shirt, his fingers starting to dance across the ticklish toned stomach underneath.

"P-Potter stop, you know I h-hate b-being tickled!" Draco cried, laughing now. Harry chuckled.

"You're laughing so I think you're enjoying it" he said, one of his fingers poked and prodded at Draco's navel, sending him up the wall.

Draco's head fell back onto Harry's shoulder as he laughed. Harry looked at the laughing face of his lover. He was so cute when he laughed. He should do it more often.

"You're so cute Draco" Harry said, not letting up on his tickling. Draco could only laugh. Actually he didn't hate this so much. He started to feel a lot better.

"Ok, ok I-I g-get the message" Draco said, almost out of breath. Harry noticed this and stopped tickling.

"Sorry, too much?" he asked. Draco was still giggling when he turned to look at Harry. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing Harry on the lips. Harry leaned into the kiss, but then realized he did a little too hard. Suddenly Draco fell sideways, almost off of the fence.

"Whoa!" he cried, but his legs were still locked onto the fence, so he never hit the ground. Harry laughed at Draco's current position, and Draco looked up at him, annoyed.

"You didn't have to kiss back so hard!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. His shirt had fallen again. Harry got closer and leaned down, looking at Draco, almost sadistically. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

Harry began licking Draco's stomach, with his hot wet tongue. Draco closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from laughing. How much more tickling was he going to have to endure?

"You're just too ticklish Draco, and it's so fun" Harry said. Draco lost it when Harry stuck his tongue into his navel and swirled it around.

"No, No stop!" Draco cried, laughing harder than when Harry had been tickling with his fingers. Harry stopped and smiled at Draco, leaning down and kissing him again.

"You're way too ticklish" he said, he then pulled Draco back up, saving him from the ticklish torture. Draco took several deep breaths.

"I swear I've never been tickled so much in my entire life" he said, shaking his head. Harry chuckled, and then kissed the blonde again. Draco kissed back and this time didn't fall off the fence. They pulled apart after a few seconds, then Harry looked at Draco.

"You know I will always love you right?" he said, holding his head in his hands. Draco smiled and kissed Harry again, nodding.

"And I will always love you too" he said, leaning his head against Harry's chest. Harry held Draco lovingly and they swayed back and forth on the fence. Harry looked up at the sky and thought that he saw that the moon was……smiling. But just like that it disappeared, and he thought it must have been his imagination.


End file.
